narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maya Fumiko
Maya Fumiko, sometimes known as Maiya Fumiko is one of the bodyguards of Kameyō, and thus is a member of Taiki which is composed of all the bodyguards. She is a former shinobi of and is considered the "legatee" of . History Although there hasn't been much elaboration on her background, Maya has revealed that she used to train underneath , and that she used to have to carry him around, supposedly because of his back problem. It is believed that she and Ōnoki "fight like cats and dogs". Her possession of the is best explained this way as well. Personality Maya is a polite, serene woman. She is often seen breaking up fights between her fellow teammates, Kazuko and Isane Kiko, as well as acting as a liaison for Kameyō and the other Kage. She holds this level of responsibility highly and will quickly become annoyed at someone insulting this position or Kameyō. Nevertheless, in dangerous situations, she remains calm and even keeps this demeanor if her or one of her comrades receives a severe wound or is hurt in general, as shown when Kazuko was sealed away within , despite later feeling regret. It should be noted as well that she clashes easily with , whom is her former master and partner. She appears to have had a good relationship with him, nonetheless, and often carried him, presumably because of his hip and back pain. Despite their consistent fighting, she rushed to Ōnoki's side after Taiki arrived after the Kage had been defeated by . Appearance Maya is a youthful, noticeably attractive woman. She possesses long jet black hair that reaches her waist with a fringe across her forehead and two strands framing her face, and crimson red eyes. She frames her hair with a large hair ornament with two protruding "horns" looking much like a crescent moon and several straight lines extending outward. She frames her figure with a mix of black and white, representing the ways of looking at life, consisting of a white , black and , white , and lastly, a pair of fashionable . Over this she wears a white haori, over which she sports another white robe, fastened at the front over her . Attached to her back, are a number of puppet arms that she has collected over-time from puppet masters she has defeated. Abilities Ninjutsu Genjutsu Plot Fourth Shinobi World war Maya first appears in this arc, arriving on the scene where the Kage have been defeated, with the rest of her team. She quickly spots and rushes to his side. She confirms his wounds, and looks to healing member of the team, Mai Ishii. She quickly swears revenge on Madara for what he has done to Ōnoki, saying that he will "die for what he has done". She is later seen with her fellow teammates, discussing their next move. She is asked about the Kage's condition, in which she states they are all damaged to the point of it being dangerous and perhaps life-threatening to move them, and that needed to be put back together before they could even think about moving her. Relationships Trivia *Maya is based around Senjumaru Shutara from Bleach *Maya means 'illusion' which is possibly a reference to her extreme Genjutsu skills *Maya was originally supposed to be sealed into Quotes See Also * The Taiki Chronicles * Kazemaru Category:Female Category:Genjutsu Category:Members of Taiki Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Suishōgakure